Ending in Fire
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Spoilers for The Last Hope. Everyone knows that Firestar dies. But how does he feel? Did he already know? Was that "Flametail" sign something more to him? Follow through the eyes of Firestar as he lives through his LAST death...


**I know** **that most of you have probably read "The Last Hope" by now, but I couldn't get over all of the parts where Firestar was so important! He's the one who started it all of, and I think he should've gotten at least ONE chapter of HIS POV. So I will give him one.**

**I do not own Warriors. Warriors The Last Hope (c) Erin Hunter. Anything taken from that book does not belong to me. Anything else is my writing OFF of their writing (FAN FICTION).**

* * *

Firestar knew that the battle was coming up. And he was ready for it. But his mind kept drifting. The flame colored tomcat watched his clan prepare for the fight. Brambleclaw was getting patrols together; Dustpelt was helping Ferncloud reinforce the nursery. Firestar's eyes flickered to a black pelt. His granddaughter, Hollyleaf, had returned a few moons previous, and she was learning some of the moves from Ivypool.

Firestar felt so proud of his clan. Closing his eyes, he remembered a cat from so long ago that had spoken the words of a prophecy to him, before his daughters had fallen in love. _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._ That was Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing. Firestar had a feeling that no matter what happened, the clan would still prevail in the end.

Maybe it was just what he _wanted_ to happen, but... something seemed to say that all would end well. Fear lingered in the back of Firestar's mind, as he thought back to a vision that had appeared before him not long ago.

_Firestar opened his eyes, shocked by the sudden darkness. He knew that something was wrong, yet he couldn't tell what. He heard a sorrowful wail. _Sandstorm!_ Firestar raced through the darkness, trying to find his mate._

_ Suddenly, a burst of fire shot up into the sky, like nothing Firestar had ever seen before. It was a steady stream of fire, and when the fire had risen all of the way into the sky, Firestar's green eyes caught sight of the stars among the dark clouds that had blocked out the sky._

Firestar shivered. He could tell that something bad was going to happen, yet he prayed to StarClan that ThunderClan, and all of the other clans, would be all right once it was all over.

Firestar felt a slight fear that he quickly shook off. _Where are those other patrols?_ The RiverClan and WindClan patrols hadn't made it to the ThunderClan camp yet. They would be outnumbered. Taking a deep breath, Firestar continued. "We don't have time to wait for them."

"Firestar!" Firestar's eyes rested on his faithful mate, Sandstorm. Her fur was pricked up, her eyes widened. "This is your last life." He could hear the fear in her voice. She didn't want to lose him. "You can't risk losing it now. Your clan needs you."

"They need me to fight," Firestar meowed, needing to sound strong. He couldn't let his clan grow scared if they knew how much he knew about what would happen.

"But what will they do if you're killed?"

"They'll fight harder," Firestar replied, pride swelling in his chest as he looked around at his clan. "My warriors have only one life, and they are willing to give it up for their clan mates. I'm no different. My place is beside them."

"I love you," Sandstorm whispered.

"I love you too," Firestar murmured, licking her cheek. "Stay with Brambleclaw and guard the camp." His eyes scanned over his cats, knowing that none of them would betray their clan. Sure, he had his suspicions, but he _knew_ that they'd come through in the end.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar's pelt ruffled as Mapleshade, the dark forest cat, continued talking. "Why didn't you let me kill her? She stole Firestar's love from you!"

_As if!_ The thoughts raced through Firestar's brain. Yes, he loved Sandstorm. But he still had feelings for Spottedleaf deep down inside his heart. He would never forget that she was his first love.

"There was nothing to steal. Sandstorm made him happy!" Spottedleaf's eyes held bravery in them, knowing that she was facing a dark forest cat when she was only a medicine cat. She couldn't fight _near_ as well as Mapleshade could.

Firestar watched in horror as Mapleshade lunged at the starry cat and ripped her throat open. "No!" Blind rage clouded his vision as he attacked the she cat, knocking her to the ground and ripping at her fur. _No one would just kill Spottedleaf! No! Not again, not after Clawface did!_

Firestar watched as Sandstorm chased away the she cat. His eyes fell upon the broken form of Spottedleaf. "No," he whispered in horror. Racing to her side, Firestar noticed that she was still breathing.

"Spottedleaf! Please don't go!" Sobs shook his body. "You promised you'd be there to welcome me."

The starry cat's eyes met his. Her frail frame was fading quickly, and Firestar couldn't hold onto her forever. Spottedleaf didn't have the strength to hold on that long. "That was never going to happen, my love. I cannot journey with you anymore. I'm so sorry." Tears fell to her pelt. She was still there. She still had a chance.

"No! I still need you!" Firestar couldn't look away, even when he felt Yellowfang appear next to him. "Yellowfang? Don't let her disappear. Please."

Yellowfang shook her head, seeing the pain in his eyes. "This was her destiny. Let her follow it."

"But she said she'd wait for me in StarClan!" _It's not fair! Why is life never fair! Spottedleaf, don't leave me! Please. I... I love you too dearly to let you go! Why... why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be me instead?_ Spottedleaf's mouth opened, and Firestar watched with scared eyes as her chest fell for the last time.

Yet he still heard her whisper one last thing. _I love you._

"Has it been worth it, Tigerstar? All the hate? All the death?" Firestar watched his mortal enemy, just a few paces away from him. The dark tabby's amber eyes were locked on his as they got ready for a battle. _The final battle._

"Every moment." The hatred in Tigerstar's voice made Firestar wince. He couldn't have started out that way, surely? Pain sliced through him as Tigerstar's claws met his shoulder. "The moment Bluestar found you, I become _nothing!_ I have waited all this time to have my revenge!"

And that's when it started. And ended. Claws flashed, and both cats were tumbling on the ground. Firestar could hear the yowls of fear around him as his clan mates watched him face off against one of the worst dark forest cat there was.

Firestar could hear the StarClan cats telling Graystripe and Sandstorm not to interrupt. _This is my fate. If I go down now, the forest will fall. The clans will fall. This..._ His green eyes flashed as he lunged forward and sank his teeth into Tigerstar's neck. _This is my destiny!_

Firestar watched as Tigerstar gazed at his, dying. Shock clouded his gaze, as his eyes started to dull. His pelt started fading. Though Firestar could still see the evil in his eyes. And as his pelt disappeared, he could feel Tigerstar's spirit leaving this world.

_I am never gone, Firestar!_ Firestar, shocked, heard the voice of his enemy. No one else seemed to hear the voice. It kept him frozen in place. _You may have killed me... but now it is time for me to take my revenge._ Firestar's eyes widened. There was nothing he could do. Tigerstar was dead! For good! _Never,_ the voice rang out. _Never... Now..._

Lightning struck through the air. _Die!_ Striking the tree, the tree burst into flame. Firestar tried to move his paws, yet he felt that his enemy was still there, holding his paws in place. He could only watch fearfully as the tree fell right towards him. Pain sliced through him as one of the branches crashed down into his back and sent him flying through the air a few tail lengths.

Everything started to go dark. He heard Sandstorm's yowl. Her voice sounded scared and full of shock. _I'm sorry, my love. But it is time... I have fulfilled my destiny._ Yet Tigerstar's voice still rang out.

_What started in fire shall now _end_ in fire!_

Opening his eyes, Firestar found the pain gone. His shoulders felt young and strong again, as if he could take on the heart of ShadowClan and survive. His vision was blurry, yet as he stepped up, he found his clan watching him with wide eyes.

A pang of sorrow went through him. He _knew_ he was dead. He could feel it. Looking down, he saw a flame colored pelt beneath his paws. _My own body._ He could see the mark that the tree branch had left on his pelt, and he could see that his eyes were, thankfully, closed.

"His spirit is leaving," Firestar head Jayfeather whisper. _I am. I must now go and join StarClan._

Looking over his clan, his gaze crossed Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing. Jayfeather's blind eyes seemed to meet his, as if Jayfeather could see him leaving. Lionblaze looked proud of seeing his grandfather defeat Tigerstar. Dovewing looked shocked about him being a spirit for a moment, but he smiled as she relaxed.

His gaze lastly fell upon Sandstorm. His loyal mate. Oh, how he wanted to cry out to her! Yet his mouth said no words. He just _couldn't_ seem to talk. Dipping his head to Brambleclaw, now Bramble_star_, he licked Sandstorm's head. For one last time, until she was to join StarClan.

_I love you._ That's what he wanted to tell her as he padded away, joining next to Bluestar and Yellowfang. Firestar nodded as Ferncloud joined him. She was old, yes, but not yet ready to join the elders den. He could tell that Dustpelt was heartbroken. Mousefur joined them too, with Hollyleaf following along.

_Spottedleaf, though you are gone, you shall live forever inside my heart. And one day, when I fade away in the memories of all living cats, maybe we can find peace there._ Firestar looked away, knowing that his clan was in good paws with Bramblestar as their leader. What Tigerstar had said proved to be true.

_What started in fire has ended in fire._

* * *

**Might I say, I thought that being crushed by a tree was the dumbest way for Firestar, the greatest leader in the forest, to die. So I put my own little twist on it there! Yay!**

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't, what didn't you like and WHY? Anyone want to give me some CC? Please!**


End file.
